Unspoken Words
by NegroLeo
Summary: Danny wished he could hear those words even once.


Author: Yes I know I'm supposed to be working on " _Return,"_ however I've had a couple of ideas buzzing around in my head and they won't leave me alone until I have written them. So, as I must obey the workings of my mind, hereby give you yet another angst filled Danny Phantom fic. Enjoy.

 _Unspoken Words_

Danny let out a long sigh as he stared up at his ceiling. The bright blue was broken up in spots by plastic glow in the dark stars. Usually seeing those would make him feel better, remind him of when he was a little kid and glow in the dark stars were the coolest things in the world. Today however wasn't a usual day. Rolling on his side Danny stared out his window at the town he'd grown up in. It had been three weeks since he'd returned and already it felt like he'd never left.

"Maybe I'll see if Jazz wants something from the Nasty Burger." He mumbled getting up and throwing his shoes on.

Doing his best to keep his mind of a certain "someone," Danny walked downstairs. Right into the middle of a fight.

"It's been three weeks if he had something to say he would have said it by now?!" That was Jazz.

"Jasmine he's just going through a faze. College isn't for everyone." That was his mother.

"Danny'll be alright he's a Fenton! Soon he'll be back on his feet and hunting ghosts with his old man!" And that was his father.

They were having another argument about him. In all fairness he'd hadn't told them why he'd come home. No one night he'd shown up on the doorstep of his childhood home with all his belongings. True his parents had asked why he was there but Jazz, bless her heart, had simply answered his need and sent him upstairs to his old room. Since then though she'd been badgering him about his reasons while his parents, like usual, forgot about the whole thing until Jazz brought it up.

"He needs us more then ever! He must have gone through something terrible at school!" Jazz argued hitting to close to home for his comfort.

"If that were true then he probably came home because of a break up." His mother responded sounding thoughtful.

Danny cringed at that. Yes he was home because of a break up. As memories began to cycle through his mind Danny grabbed his coat hoping to leave unnoticed.

"That's my boy a heart breaker like his old man!"

Grimacing Danny didn't bother to let anyone know he was leaving. Instead he grabbed his keys from the bowl by the door and walked out slamming the door behind him. Clomping down the steps Danny shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk. Lately since his return he'd been doing alot of that. Just walking.

As he walked down his street Danny couldn't help but think about "them,". It was even harder when he found a scarf, a present, shoved deep into one of the pockets. It was in his favorite color scheme: Neon green, black, and white. A cheap scarf they'd bought off a street vendor but back then it had meant the world to him.

Now it was just an empty reminder. Looking around Danny spotted a trash can, stalking over to it he lifted the lid and pulled his arm back. For a second he seriously considered doing it. Throwing away the last reminder he had of that jerk. Then all the anger left his body and Danny was only reminded of the good times. Pulling his arm back down he closed the lid with a sigh and started walking again. This time he wrapped the scarf around his neck and mouth. It was December so it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter anyway.

As he walked Danny's mind turned back to those days. When he thought life was good. When he thought he had the greatest guy by his side. When everything was perfect.

(Three weeks ago)

" _Danny are you seriously thinking of giving your virginity to this guy? I mean you met like three months ago. Isn't that a little soon?"_ Even over the phone Danny could hear the worry in Sam's voice.

"Sam I like him more then I've liked anyone else. Should it matter how long I've known him?" Danny replied blushing a little at his own words.

He and Sam went back to the cradle, they and their other friend Tucker were friends all the way through high school. The three amigos they were, except Sam was a girl, and at first they never thought they'd have to part ways. Then college came around and they all went there separate ways.

" _I guess not still be careful Danny. If he hurts you I'll come up there myself and kick his ass. You know I will."_ Sam threatened.

"I know I know, thanks Sam I'll call you later." Danny laughed before he hung up.

Looking around Danny was happy to see that he'd arrived at his destination. Leaning against the wall of the brick building Danny did his best to calm down his nerves. Tonight he was going out with his boyfriend to see a local band. Afterwards... Danny blushed thinking about finally giving himself to Vlad. Just thinking his name made Danny blush.

Vlad Masters, easily the most handsome boy in the entire school. It sounds like something out of a high school drama novel but really it was true. Vlad had the looks, his mom was half french. The power, his charm could easily be used as a weapon against anyone. And the money, his dad owned three major corporations. All in all he was the catch of the day and every girl, and a couple guys, were gunning for him.

Then one fall afternoon (cliche I know) he'd come over to where Danny was eating lunch and asked him out. HIM! Danny Fenton second always in everything. He couldn't believe it! At first he assumed the whole thing was a joke, maybe Vlad was just kidding around and wouldn't show up. Maybe he was going to bring a date, someone better looking the Danny, and tell him the whole thing was a joke.

But Vlad had shown up with a dozen roses and took him to dinner. Since then they'd gone out four more times. Sometimes they went to expensive dinners, other times they simply walked the streets of Wisconsin taking in the local sights. At first Vlad would buy him expensive gifts, but after the first few were rejected he stopped offering. Danny hadn't minded in the least, he liked being the one buying little things for his significant others. It was just the way he was.

All in all though Danny could honestly say that he had fallen for Vlad. Fallen hard. Like a 300 ft drop off the world's tallest mountain. He knew everything there was about Vlad from his favorite color to the size shirt he wore.

Deep down in his heart though he could swear he heard Sam asking if Vlad knew just as much about him. Shaking his head he pushed that thought away. He couldn't doubt the man he loved. That would be too cruel. Still he pulled out his phone and texted Vlad.

 _ **Hey waiting for you at the theater. Hope to see you soon.**_

Smiling he sent the message and leaned back against the wall waiting for a reply. What he didn't expect was to hear Vlad's ring tone go off a few feet away from him. Looking around he finally spotted his boyfriend walking down the sidewalk towards him. Danny was about to call out to him when he noticed the girl walking next to him.

Ember Mathews. Punk rock princess and leader singer to the band they were supposed to see tonight. Danny's heart started to speed up a little but he took a couple deep breaths to calm down. There was nothing wrong with Vlad talking to her. It wouldn't even be a surprise if they were good friends. Vlad knew all kinds of amazing people.

"Oh did he text you again?" Ember asked, Danny could hear their conversation as they got closer.

"Yes it is a little annoying. Still I guess I should reply." Vlad replied the usual warmth gone from his voice.

"So how long are you supposed to date him?" Ember asked causing Danny's heart to thump.

"Until I get him into my bed it seems. Skulker is insistent that I won't completely fulfill the conditions of our bet until I take Daniel's virginity." Vlad replied.

Danny stopped breathing. A bet? Shutting his eyes he did everything he could not to cry. His emotions whirled around inside him until they settled on humorous anger. Why hadn't he seen this coming? Vlad Masters of all people choosing him of all people? It was so stupid.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice broke through his thoughts.

Looking up Danny watched Vlad's face go from confused to shock to neutral. Danny only smiled as a couple tears drifted down his face. Ember looked between the two of them before walking away knowing the scene that was about to unfold wasn't a pretty one.

"I take you heard everything?" Vlad asked though it wasn't a question.

"Yeah I heard everything. Stupid of me to believe you like me huh?" Danny replied still smiling even as he cried.

Vlad didn't reply for a moment. It was long enough for Danny to reach into his pocket and pull out the box he'd been holding onto all day. Rolling it around in his palm for a second he came to a choice and chucked it at Vlad's head.

It wasn't in anger, (okay maybe a little) mostly it was a way for Danny to end the awkward silence that filled the air.

Of course Vlad caught it. He turned it over in his hand before finally leveling Danny with a long stare.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It was supposed to be our anniversary gift, you know the third month is always the hardest. So if you make it to your anniversary then it's a special day." Danny explained refusing to look at the man.

"Daniel we weren't-" Vlad started to say.

"I know, I'm not your boyfriend. I just thought...nevermind it doesn't matter what I thought. Keep it as a goodbye present. Sorry I couldn't help you win your bet. Bye."

Danny turned away and started walking in the other direction. Some part of him wished Vlad would chase him and tell him he meant more to the man then a bet. Only Vlad stayed there. He didn't follow Danny, which broke his heart even more.

(Present)

Danny sighed as his heart lurched as he remembered everything. Those days when he was the happiest man in the world seemed so far away now. Shivering slightly he realized he'd grabbed the wrong jacket. Scowling at his mistake Danny wrapped his arms tighter around his body and trudged towards home. Now he was depressed, cold, and he was missing the biggest jerk in the world. Shutting his eyes as tight as he could Danny tried to burn the memories from his mind. He wanted to start over, he wanted to forget Vlad Masters completely.

"Daniel?"

It couldn't be.

There was no way.

"Daniel."

Danny looked up. There standing in a suit of the darkest blue was him. As Danny slowly stood to his full height Vlad walked over his hands full of roses. They weren't just any roses though, the colors were his favorites. Slowly Vlad walked forward his steps slow and deliberate as if he didn't mean to scare Danny off. Once they were standing face to face Danny noticed that Vlad was wearing the ring he'd bought.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Danny letting his bangs hide his bangs.

"Does it mean anything if I tell you now?" Vlad asked.

"Tell me what?" Danny shot back bitterly.

Without another second Vlad rushed forward and cradle Danny in his arms. The roses were dropped to the ground petals scattering everywhere. Danny felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he listened to the words Vlad whispered in his ear. The ones he was waiting for that day.

" _It was never about the bet. I love you Danny."_

Author: And this is where I'm ending it. Lol I was going to leave it an unhappy ending but I couldn't do it. Anyway hope you enjoyed took me all day to write it. Oh and to clear it up Danny has no powers in this one. But you probably already got that.


End file.
